


About Last Night

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking always has consequences, too bad he can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** About Last Night  
>  **Fandom/Pairing(s):** Buffy the Vampire Slayer   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Drinking always has consequences, too bad he can't remember.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com)

The bright sunlight streamed into the window bathing Giles in its light.  
With a groan, he opened one eye to peek at the time before quickly slamming it shut.

His memories of last night were hazy. _Why had he gotten drunk?_

He turned at the soft sound behind him and his heart almost stopped. Buffy was asleep in his bed! And she was..? Giles called himself all sorts of names as he raised the sheet just a bit before he let it fall. Yes, definitely naked!

A wave of longing hit him. _What in the bloody hell had he done?_


End file.
